The Workout of Lian Harper
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Lian helps her dad get into shape after he's put on a few pounds. And she does it through the ancient art of blackmail. Based on a picture by DA artist LevyRasputin.


Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC.

REVISED

This is yet another Roy and Lian story based on a picture on DA by LevyRasputin. Just ask and I'll provide a link.

And then she drew two more pics to go along with it!

And featuring a cameo from a member of the Legion.

If you are disgusted by the treatment of Roy and Lian Harper in recent comics, please join the Bring Back Lian Harper movement on both facebook and DeviantArt.

* * *

The Workout of Lian Harper

"Daddy!"

"Princess!"

Lian ran into her father's arms as he walked into their house for the first time in three months after he was hospitalized for injuries due to fighting supervillains. Roy picked her up and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I missed you so much, daddy." Lian said.

"I missed you too, Etai Yazi." Roy replied. "Did you have fun staying with Grandpa Ollie?" He asked again, setting her down as the two walked to Roy's bedroom.

"Yeah, but it was hard. I got so scared thinking about you in the hospital for so long." Lian stated sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you worry." Roy apologized.

"It's okay daddy. As long as you're better." Lian hugged her dad again. Then, however, she backed away when she felt something wrong.

"Um…" She said, trying to figure out what was different.

"What is it, Lian?" Roy asked, noting the worried look on his daughter's face.

"Something seems… different about you, daddy." She said, slowly going over him.

"Different?" He asked. Well, his hair was a little longer, his skin was a bit paler since he was in the hospital.

"Yeah, I don't… oh, I see!" Lian clapped her hands and started giggling.

"What?" Roy asked, trying to delve into the mind of his child.

"Daddy…! *giggles* You got fat!"

Roy blanked.

"Wha?"

"See?" She pointed to his midsection, which was no longer well toned. He now had a small belly. On a guy with an archer's build it showed.

"Huh, I guess I did gain a couple of pounds."

"Or twenty." Lian giggled as she kept poking his gut.

"Hey shut up." Roy laughed. "It's not that big."

All that time stuck in a hospital bed doing nothing I lost most of my muscle tone. Great. Ollie and the guys are never gonna let me live this down if they see me like this.

"Daddy you can't go running in your costume anymore with that belly." Lian told him. "You'll look like Blue Beetle."

Roy blanked.

"And how do you know about that, little miss?" He asked, sometimes amazed at the amount of knowledge she had on the superhero world.

"Aunt Dinah used to tell me about when she was in the League. Maybe I should call-"

"NO!" Roy put his hand over her mouth. He did NOT want anyone hearing, especially Dinah. The woman knows dozens of martial arts forms. Working out with her would be a nightmare beyond all nightmares. "Lian, honey, relax, this", he patted his stomach, "is nothing I can't take care of on my own."

Lian just smiled.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'll help you. Just leave everything to me!"

…

Even though most people have problems adjusting to their own beds again after being in a hospital for so long, Roy slept like a rock.

Yawning, Roy dragged himself out of a sound sleep and into the kitchen, not before putting on a pair of pajama pants and shirt. Lian already had enough problems, he didn't need to scar her for life by letting her see him in his underwear.

He rubbed the sleep crap out of his eyes as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing when a shrill whistling noise burst through his eardrums.

"Gaah!" Yep, that woke him up. "Lian? What are you-"

She stood in front of him in the kitchen, fully dressed, with a small whistle around her neck and a perky attitude.

"Let's go, move it out Mister! We've gotta whip you back into shape!" She barked at him like a drill sergeant. Roy simply stared at her.

"Lian, it's too early for this." He deadpanned as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's never too early for exercise." She cheerily replied. Her happiness so early in the morning was a bit sickening for a half-asleep Roy. Morning people rarely had a pleasant effect on most people.

"You sound like a General Glory comic, Lian. Look, I'm going by the gym first thing this afternoon, then I'm gonna-"

"Uh uh." She cut him off. "The sooner you're back in shape the sooner you'll be beating up bad guys. So we're gonna start now, or… here."

She let a couple of pictures fall on the floor. Roy picked them up, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What the?"

They were pictures of him from the night before, sleeping in a pair of boxer shorts, his belly exposed for all to see.

"Unless you want Mommy, aunt Donna, and everyone else to get a better look at your-"

"Wha-where'd you get these?" Roy stammered. Now he was WIDE awake.

"I used the special night vision camera Tim lent me the last time he was here." Lian stated matter-of-factly.

"Why did Tim leave behind-gimme those!" He lunged at the pictures in Lian's hand, and like one of the Flashes she bolted out of his way. She skipped out of the room like a woodland nymph.

"Missed me, daddy!" She stuck her tongue out and waved the extra photos in her hand.

"Young lady you are so grounded when I get my hands on you-!" Roy got up and started chasing her around the house.

"Come on, corporal! You're gonna hafta do better than that!" Lian taunted.

He chased her around the hallway and around the living room. Lian hopped over the couch and Roy attempted to do the same, but got too exhausted too quickly and sat down on it to catch his breath, until another shrill whistle went straight through him.

"Giving up already, sergeant?" Lian mocked him.

"Jus', just give me a -"

"Jeez, daddy, you would've been able to leap over the couch in a second if you weren't fat."

"I'M NOT FAT!"

He reached over to try to grab her. That certainly renewed his energy. Lian just laughed and ran into the other room.

And the chase just went on and on for the whole day.

"I'm gonna get you, Lian!" Roy threatened.

"Ahaha! Come on daddy, there's no such thing as a chubby superhero!"

…

Meanwhile, in the 31st Century, Chuck Taine, a.k.a. Bouncing Boy, felt a… disturbance.


End file.
